Behind Every Smile is a Frown
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Seventh year has begun and Voldemort is dead. Harry realizes that he can't return to living normally, not like his friends. Hiding within himself, he finds there's only one other who is going through the same thing; Draco Malfoy. Eventual SLASHYAOI. HD
1. Chapter One

Title: Two People Fell in Love

Disclaimers: Not mine

Warnings: Male x Male

Summary: Seventh year rolls around and life has slowly returned to normal after Voldemort's defeat. However, Harry realizes that life is nothing like it used to be for him. He finds himself slowly hiding from his friends until, another happens to steal the keys to his heart.

Note: Yeah, yeah, here I go again with another one. I _am_ going to finish this one. I promise. :)

Chapter One

"Harry!" an excited squeal followed by a sudden rush of brown, gold and red collided with his chest. Harry blinked at Hermione, returning the infectious grin she sent towards him. "How are you?! I haven't heard anything from all you summer. What was it like living with Remus and Sirius? Did you have fun? You do know that-"

"'Mione, shut it!" Ron rolled his eyes, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her next to him. "You babbling like that and he won't be able to get any words in." Hermione sheepishly blushed, earning a kiss on the cheek. "You're too damn adorable. How you been, Harry?"

Harry slapped on his happy face. "Fine. I can tell you two have being doing good. Any plans for a wedding yet?"

"Oh, maybe," Ron teasingly said, mussing Hermione's hair. "Mum says that it would be the perfect celebration for Voldemort's defeat. I happen to agree with her. Besides, we already know we're going to be together forever, might as well make it binding, you know?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I'm going to go check on Remus, make sure he's coping with the loss of Sirius." Smirking, he left the cabin, exuberant visage immediately melting into the face he'd become accustomed to wearing all summer. Life was returning to normal for everyone; everyone but him. He couldn't stop thinking about the ones who were dead, the ones who were in St.Mungo's for the rest of their lives. Then, there were those who hadn't previously admitted their feelings for each other and suddenly, they do. Was Harry jealous? Damn right he was. Since his decidedly horrible relationship with Cho in fifth year, he hadn't been with anyone since. He instead focused his attentions on gaining the knowledge he needed to finally end Voldemort's reign of terror.

Harry had changed. He wasn't the same boy he had been. He was a man and who wouldn't be after all that he'd been through? While his friends were busy with their pink, bubbly romances and deciding the best path for their futures, Harry was trying to forget the memories. He was depressed, paranoid, suffered from anxiety attacks, had a slight case of being bipolar, and was mildly schizophrenic. One doesn't watch their family and friends die and be tortured and not lose some sense of who they used to be. It was painful, even after four months of the bastard's death.

"Well, Potter, I'm surprised to see you here."

Harry turned on his heel, facing Draco Malfoy. Harry knew that Draco went through the memories like he did. Draco had been tortured and raped of his innocence just like Harry had. "And why are you so surprised, Malfoy? I do go to school here."

Draco snorted. "Obviously. What I meant is, aren't you scared of the reaction you'll receive when you walk through those doors tonight?" Not bothering with Harry's response, Draco continued, "You're the hero, the savior. You're name is already being written in the history books. All of those little brats in your fan-clubs are going to be vying for a chance to even be _seen_ with the great Harry Potter. You honestly think you'll have a moment's peace with the idiots stalking you?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're concerned." Harry smirked, meeting the stormy gaze levelly.

Draco laughed, running a hand through his blond hair. "You're imagining things. I thought I'd do my good deed for the year by warning you. Oh, and just because old Voldie's defeated doesn't mean a damn thing when it comes to me and you." The silver eyes narrowed. "Better yet, when it comes to Slytherin's and Gryffindor's."

"I think you need the warning, Malfoy." Harry languidly flickered his eyes behind Draco. "You don't have your bodyguards. That's right, you're pets are no longer in England. I wonder, are _all_ the Slytherin's gone? You'll be alone, you do know that, don't you? The last Slytherin at Hogwart's. Seems kind of sad."

Draco chuckled, lazily staring at the passing vegetation as the train came towards the castle. "Even if I am the only one remaining, you think that's going to stop me? You might need to be careful. You could be facing the next Dark Lord." An unreadable emotion in the gray depths made Harry shiver. "Wouldn't that be entertaining?"

"Entertaining? Have you finally gone off the deep end?" Harry hissed, emerald eyes turning a darker hue as the anger sparked within him. "You know what you'd become. Just like Voldemort. I figured you were smarter than that. You've been through what Dark Lord's subject upon their enemies and in your case, their allies. You still have the scars, just like me."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Draco snarled, grabbing Harry by the front of his robes, shoving him against the wall. "_Never_ mention what happened again. As far as I'm concerned, those scars came from myself. I'm not going to relive the past. It's time for the present and future. You need to realize that."

"How can you say that?!" Harry cried, wrenching free of Draco's hold. "How can you just_ forget_ what happened to us?! You _saw_ your best friend die, you _saw_ your mother and father murdered, you _saw_ your boyfriend raped in front of you! How can you act like none of it occurred?!"

Draco's eyes lost the fury as his shoulder's sagged and Harry saw how fatigued Draco was. "You think me so heartless that I'd forget them? I choose to remember them before that happened. To remember them when they were happy, when Voldemort's threat was just a joke." The silver eyes misted. "But we were naïve back then. We realized too late that it was real. If I have to pay for my mistakes in the next realm, then so be it."

"You've given up." Realization dawned. "You don't even care anymore."

"Why should I? I've lost everything that meant anything to me." Draco shrugged. "You're the same though, aren't you? Although, your pain might not be exactly like mine." Draco disappeared into one of the cabin's, sinking down onto the seat gratefully. He wasn't shocked that Harry joined him. "Look, we can either hold a civil conversation or we can be at each other's throats. It doesn't matter either way once we step off of this train."

"I'd like to talk." Harry sat across from Draco, regarding the other man intently. "What do you mean, my pain isn't like yours?"

"No one you cared about was killed. You even got Black back. Your friends are alive except for the few at Mungo's. Me?" Draco's laugh was hollow. "My parents, Pansy, Blaise, Marcus, and Bella are dead. Most of my allies in Slytherin are wasting away in Azkaban. Oh, let's not forget that my godfather is at Mungo's in a coma! I'm _alone_, Potter. Though, someone like you might not understand what it's like to be truly lonely."

"You have no idea, Malfoy." Draco sharply glance at Harry. "So what my friends aren't dead. They're too busy with making plans and romancing each other to even be around. Since last year, that shit's been the furthest thing from my mind. It's hard, trying to switch back to being a boy when I'm already a man inside."

The two exchanged one long, intense look before Draco finally glanced away. "So, you're jealous of what they have? That they can go on with their lives while you're stuck in the past?" Draco's lips curled into a wry smile. "At least they're going on with their lives. Maybe you should take a lesson from them."

"You could too. Why have you given up, Malfoy? You never have before."

"Let's see. I'm the last remaining Malfoy alive and no one trusts me. Everywhere I go, I'm glared at and whispered about. My personality is terrible and most people can't stand to be in my presence because they don't understand that that's how I am, no matter who I'm with. I have my looks going for me at least but do I honestly want to have relationships based on appearances? Oh, but there's that tiny fact that my body's scarred in numerous places so that makes me pretty hideous. Let's not forget that this body has also been used and abused thousands of times in the past," Draco sneered at himself. "Answer your question yourself."

"There are people who aren't bothered by your personality and there are even people who wouldn't be disgusted by the scars." Harry sadly smiled. "You just can't give up. There _is_ someone. You just have to look."

"Are you talking about yourself, _Potter_?" Draco arched a brow in Harry's direction.

Harry hned. "Not on your life. That would be the prank of the millennium. A Potter and a Malfoy." The train came to a stop and Harry felt himself disappointed. "We don't have to keep fighting just because of who we are. We can be friends."

"...I don't know about that Potter. Your fan-club might not like that." Standing, Draco smiled. Harry was taken aback by that smile, gob-smacked that it was a _real_ smile, not one of Draco's notorious superiority ones. "I might consider your offer though. Just don't expect anything from it. I can't guarantee I'll even be around long enough to try."

Draco turned to walk away when Harry's hand intercepted him. "Don't you even dare commit suicide."

"Who's going to save me? I won't be missed."

"You will be missed. I'll miss you and yes, I will save you. Only if you can save me as well."

"You're pretty desperate, aren't you?" Draco took hold of Harry's hand, letting it linger in his own for a couple of seconds. "How can I save you when I can't even save myself? Face it, Potter, I'm doomed. Death is the only sanctuary left for me."

"Don't say that," Harry whispered, eyes betraying concern. "Death is never the only option."

"To some, it is. I'll see you around, Potter."

Harry watched Draco go, a gnawing at his heart had his stomach knotting into hundreds of tangles. Draco wouldn't kill himself. He just wouldn't. He was too strong for that. Harry frowned. Why did he even care what Draco Malfoy did? Was it because he'd seen too much death? Or was it because he knew that Draco was the only that could understand him? The reason, no matter how unclear, pointed at Harry saving Draco.

XXX

Short chapter, I am aware. However, depending on reviews, the length will steadily rise ;)


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Behind Every Smile is a Frown

Disclaimers: not mine

Warnings: Male x Male

Chapter Two

Draco listlessly entered the Great Hall, heart clenching painfully in his chest as his silver eyes scanned the teacher's table. Though his hope had been fiction, he'd wanted with all his ability to wish, that Severus would be seated beside of Lupin. Severus wasn't there and Draco's fantasy became reality. It was possible that Severus would never wake from his coma that Voldemort had inflicted on him. Thoroughly disheartened, Draco felt a moment's envy towards Lupin. Black had been brought from the Dead and the two had reconciled their love. The professor was smiling to himself, a shy blush mantling his cheeks and Draco _knew_ that Lupin was thinking of Black. It wasn't right that the two were living their happily-ever-after while Severus was in a coma for the rest of his life! "It should have been you but he saved you both and you don't even know it," Draco murmured to himself.

"Move, you little faggot," a growl from behind Draco snapped the Slytherin from his musings. Turning, Draco met the disgusted and infuriated blue eyes of Ron Weasley. "Your kind isn't welcome here anymore or haven't you noticed that Slytherin table is empty?" Ron smirked. "Why couldn't you have been killed along with your boyfriend or better yet, why don't you just cut your wrists and make everyone's life easier, pansy ferret?"

Ron couldn't have realized how much his words brought pain to Draco and Ron had no idea of knowing for Draco's customary sneer curled his lips. "And give you the satisfaction of dancing on my grave? Fat chance. Maybe you harbor some lust for me, Weasley. Is that why you're always insulting me? Get your jollies from taunting me? I bet I get you harder then your little Mudblood whore." Draco's sneer didn't waver as Ron's face turned red and ears burned crimson. "I've hit a sore spot, haven't I? Let me guess, she doesn't put out for you?"

"You fucking fag!" Ron's eyes blazed with fury as his hand rose to punch Draco but Draco's wand pressed against Ron's chest, halting his movements. "I should've killed you myself during the war. I had my chance but Harry wouldn't let me. He kept telling me that you had changed but you haven't. You're still the same git you were before."

"Oh, Potter did, did he? Saint Potter has to rescue everyone." Draco removed his wand, still on the defense. "It would be in your best interest to not pester me this year. I won't answer for what I might do. You might find your life increasingly uncomfortable. Have a nice life, Weasley," Draco's condescending tone echoed in Ron's ears as the blond sauntered towards his table, the sneer having quickly dissipated into a frown.

Draco ignored the stares and whispers around him. The final, remaining Slytherin at Hogwart's and the last Death Eater to grace the school. Draco instinctively covered his wrist where the Dark Mark was engraved. He'd believed Voldemort's every word, doting on the Dark Lord like a puppy. His father had bade him serve Voldemort and Draco had never questioned Lucius. Now, the mistakes Draco had made were clear. He should never have blindly followed Voldemort, should have never allowed his father and mother to be taken in by the promises Voldemort told them, should have never made Blaise and Pansy join the Dark Lord. It was too late. They were gone and Draco was alone. Too alone. The empty table was proof of that.

"Feeling alone, are you, Mister Malfoy?" Draco met Albus's twinkling blue eyes. "You brought this on yourself, you know. You were given the chance to join the Light and you chose not to accept my offer. You poor boy, you-"

"Fuck you," Draco spat, silver eyes a stormy squall. "Fuck you and your damn pity," his voice was a hiss as he directed all the possible anger inside of him towards the Headmaster. "You used everyone as pawns in your dirty little game. You used me, Blaise, Severus, and you even used Potter. You got what you wanted, didn't you? To be known as the greatest wizard alive? I hate you as much as I hate Voldemort. You were supposed to protect us but you didn't. All you thought about was what you would gain from Voldemort's defeat no matter what the cost. Lives mean nothing to you, do they? No, they don't. Stay the fuck away from me."

Albus raised a brow, eyes no longer sparkling. "You have no grounds to accuse me of anything, Mister Malfoy. I saved you from being sent to Azkaban along with the rest of the Death Eater's that were not killed. Am I not owed a thank you?"

Draco's glare was murderous. "A thank you? You bastard, it's your fault Severus is at Mungo's. You filled his head with guilt and he sacrificed himself for you and the rest of these idiots. It's your fault. The whole entire war was your fault. The death of Potter's parents was your fault. You're so damn omniscient, you knew every strategy that Voldemort had and yet you couldn't prevent all of the pain and suffering we went through? Potter kisses your ass and you don't have the decency to feel marginally guilty. If Potter knew who you really were, he wouldn't be your devout follower. He'd hate you too."

Albus's smile was mocking. "You can blame me all you want but in the end, I got results. I suggest you keep your ideas to yourself or you may find yourself on the end of even more abuse. Have a good day, Mister Malfoy."

Draco's hand itched to cast an Unforgivable on Dumbledore. The stupidity of the innocent to believe all that Dumbledore preached was disturbing. He was just as much of a menace as Voldemort had been. Albus manipulated people to do his bidding whereas Voldemort used torture. Draco loathed them both with all his passion. The problems stemmed from Dumbledore only to be escalated by Voldemort. Draco sighed, facing the wall, ignoring the mention of his name from the students. He vaguely heard Dumbledore speaking and the students going completely silent.

Grey eyes shifted from studying a tapestry as the name 'Harry Potter' transcended the lips of all around him. Silver and Emerald met. Draco felt a dry smile curling the corners of his lips at the look on Harry's face as all but Draco cheered for the Boy-Who-Won. He didn't want the fame, the glory, but there was no reverting what had happened. Harry would forever be hailed the savior-twice. Draco had only to search the green eyes to have the truth revealed to him. The lone Slytherin turned his back on the proceedings and focused on his eating his meal by himself.

.xxx.

Draco's sanctuary was a remote clearing in the Forbidden Forest. A small stream bubbled tranquilly through the center, various plants growing on the edge, tiny animals making the homes in the flowers and behind the rocks. The trees were entangled together, making any nocturnal visitor completely unaware of the special place that Draco had made his in first year. The soft and fragrant blanket of clover spread from one end to the other and Draco had spent many sleepless nights searching for a lucky four-leaf clover. He had yet to find one. Sometimes, a stray unicorn would venture into his sanctuary and would spend hours with Draco. He'd learned to speak unicorn and had the trust of the forest creatures. They creatures had never seen him as evil despite who he served. This place was his home, his safe haven. It was his secret which was why Draco was disturbed to hear rustling in the distance and of twigs snapping.

Immediately, Draco's wand was in his hand and a curse already on his lips as his unwelcome visitor appeared underneath the moon's rays. "Potter? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Draco's wand was lowered and tucked into the sleeve of his robe. Harry stood rooted to his spot, twisting his hands together awkwardly. "Well? I want an explanation."

"I needed to get some air after dinner and the Forbidden Forest seemed a likely place that I wouldn't be pestered in. I didn't _know_ you'd be here, Malfoy. How was I supposed to?" Potter entered the glade fully, appraising his surroundings. "It's beautiful here. I can see why you come here. Am I unwelcome or may I stay? I'm not ready to return to the castle. It's like a firing squad with all their questions. Questions that they don't need to know the answers to."

Draco shrugged a slender shoulder. "I suppose it's alright as long as you don't make yourself a nuisance." Distant whinying could be heard and Draco cast a glower at Harry. "I want you to be on your best behavior. Valkea does _not_ take well to strangers. It was a miracle that I was able to befriend her. Promise me you won't insult her?"

Harry frowned, confused. "Who am I insulting?"

The answer appeared. A beautiful unicorn with ivory wings and a horn of pure silver turned distrusting violet eyes towards Harry. Draco smiled radiantly, mesmerizing Harry even more then unicorn. It was rare that Draco smiled and even more rare that he meant it. Valkea's beauty was lost on Harry as the blond approached the unicorn, talking in a language that Harry didn't understand. "_He's to be trusted. He's Harry Potter."_

"_Harry Potter?" _the unicorn's tone was dulcet and even though Harry could not decipher the voice he heard, it calmed him considerably. _"He seems rather skittish. Much like my son._" Draco laughed at the comparison. _"Kulta could not join us and he is very apologetic, Draconis. He is courting Orvokki quite enthusiastically. I fear I am losing my son."_ Valkea nudged Draco's cheek. _"You will be taken from me too once you are through with your education, yes?"_

"_Of course not. I'll always be here. You've been with me through the worst of times and I plan to repay you one day. Come, I want you to say hello to Harry." _Valkea stamped her hoof. _"Now, there' s no need to get huffy with me, Valkea. He's like me. He's as lost, alone, and shattered as I am. Oh, I know I told you I abhor him greatly but I'm beginning to see that Harry's the only that can understand me."_ Draco led Valkea to Harry. "Potter, meet Valkea, my greatest friend in existence."

Harry bowed in respect to Valkea, surprising both the unicorn and Draco. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Valkea. I have the utmost respect for your kind for it was because of me that the Dark Lord feasted on your kin many years ago."

"_He is sincere but it is not his fault that The Sly One had my kin slain. I see why you like him, Draconis. He suits you well."_

A blush mantled Draco's cheeks. "She says that it's not your fault. You should be thanking your lucky stars that she hasn't killed you for coming within a foot of me. She's very protective and considers me to be one of her own children."

"Then, she can rest assured because I won't harm you. Not after what we've been through. We might not be friends but we are mutual allies."

"_You humans are silly. You spend all your life having enmity towards someone and it takes a horrifying occurrence to make you realize that you could have been friends all along. You hide behind your hate to mask what you feel. Draconis, you two can heal one another. Now, I must be saving Orvokki from Kulta. He is quite adamant in his quest to win her. I will see you soon and bring Harry with you. I would like to see where this unsteady relationship goes."_

"_You might as well hold your breath because it's not going to go anywhere. Goodbye, Valkea."_ Draco watched the regal unicorn disappear from site. He looked at Harry. "You've impressed her. What made you bow to her and speak to her like that?"

"Unicorn's have been hunted for aeons as game. We owe them our forgiveness that they're nearly extinct. Besides, you're the one who told me to be on my best behavior." Harry ungracefully flopped to the ground, not paying attention to Draco's arched brow. "How did you learn to speak the language of unicorns?"

"Despite what you may think, Potter, I'm not an ogre. I studied the language of animals when I first learned how to read. It's a natural gift much as ParselTongue is an innate ability for you. I was in my first year when I came here. The forest animal's didn't trust me at all and for good reason; Voldemort was haunting the place. I began to speak with the smaller animals and then, the other animal's slowly trusted me. This place is my home." Draco smiled wryly. "And these creatures are my family."

Harry smiled at Draco, awestruck by the information he'd been given. "Why can't you be like this around other people? You might be liked more." Draco snorted, his mood rapidly disappearing. Harry sobered, gazing nervously at Draco. "This side of you...why are you showing it to me? Allowing me, your most hated enemy, to see a side of you that makes you look more human?"

"You're not my enemy and yet you're not my ally either. I'm not positive _what_ you are to me, Potter. As for you seeing the part of me I hate the most-your guess is as good as mine." Draco joined Harry on the ground, fingers playing idly with the clover, searching through the patches for his lucky one. "I don't like my weak side. I was taught to be strong, to not let anything reach my heart, including other people. My parents held no affection for one another. Their mating had been merely to produce an heir. They barely could stand the other's presence but I think as the time got small and they understood that Voldemort would only rid himself of them in the end, they began to honestly love each other. As for me? Their precious son admitted that he was gay and I was considered not existing. Their hopes of the Malfoy line being continued were ruined but despite it all, I loved my parents."

"You parents shouldn't have hated you because of your sexual preference."

Draco's brows rose to his hairline. "Is that so?" Harry nodded. "You were raised a Muggle and you believe that? You never cease to amaze me. Pure-blooded wizards know to keep their identity to themselves for fear of being an outcast for the rest of their lives. However, I was never one to adhere to tradition. It wasn't fair to Blaise to keep our relationship a secret. His parents were just as bigoted as mine. Although, I was not disowned, Blaise was. His younger brother became the heir and Blaise was forgotten by his family. I didn't tell him I loved him enough. He told me every chance he had but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be as candid as he had been." Draco sighed, wrenching the head of the clover from it's stem. "We grew apart towards the end. We'd had a vicious fight the week before the entire incident. Then," Draco chuckled mirthlessly, "He decided to play the hero, to be _my_ personal savior. Well, you know what happened. I don't think we need to open those old wounds."

"No, we don't. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Malfoy. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I've never had someone that I loved taken from me like that. Sirius was killed in fifth year but I hadn't really known him like I do now. It hurt but I doubt not like you hurt. It's like you said, we have to imagine the ones we lost during happy times. Don't you have plenty of those of Zabini?"

Draco smiled wistfully. "Of course I do. I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday but you don't want to know about my nostalgic memories, do you, Potter?"

"I don't mind. It'll help if you remember the good times but you have to return the favor."

"Deal. Our families were mutual allies and supporters of Voldemort yet we'd never met previously until our first day at Hogwart's. I was never innocent and even at such an early age, I knew I preferred boys to girls. Blaise was beautiful. I'd never taken up to somebody as quickly as I did with him. He was shy and awkward, he didn't really know any of the Slytherin's and since my surname was legendary among Voldemort's supporters, he was frightened of me. I was the miniature replica of my father back then. He wouldn't approach me until a few months after we met at the Feast. By chance, we were paired by McGonagal to be partners for a Transfiguration project. I found out very quickly that once Blaise was over his initial shyness, it was difficult to shut him up. He was incredibly intelligent and I respected him for the ability to balance his genius and his humbleness at the same time.

"Months passed by and we became close friends; the only friend I'd allowed myself to make. I didn't trust easily but Blaise had proven that he could be. My parents had one of their lavish parties and I had to beg them to allow Blaise to come. They didn't want their son to have friends, they told me. However, once I told them his last name, they eagerly agreed. That night, we kissed underneath the stars on the balcony. It was heaven from then on. We kept our relationship a secret until the summer after fifth year. You were the only one who didn't insult us. Why?"

"Because no one deserves to be insulted because of who they love. Last year, I'd fully come to terms with what it meant to be alone and to not be understood. I had to be Harry Potter, the brave Gryffindor that felt no fear and never cried because he was scared but I did. I was terrified of it all. I never asked to be the Boy-Who-Lived. You and Snape are the only ones who saw that. So, I was by myself while my friends planned their futures even as Voldemort's threat became more prominent." Harry shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Voldemort. I haven't lost anyone due to the war but if you don't mind, I'd like to complain a little while."

Draco chuckled. "Complain all you want, it's never stopped you before."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Piss off, Malfoy." He teasingly shoved the smaller boy's shoulder, receiving a bewildered doe-in-the-headlights look. "I'm not allowed to pick on you? Is the Great Draco Malfoy too perfect to be seen meddling with a commoner?"

"Moron. Just get on with your complaints."

"Fine, fussy. I hate the fact that everyone can go on with their lives and not give a damn about what happened. Ron and Hermione are planning their wedding for Merlin's sake, almost as if the war meant absolutely nothing to them. They fought, they witnessed all the carnage and death and yet they return to their bubbly romance. It's annoying but they're not the only ones that act like it didn't affect them. Ginny's involved with Dean and the two hardly pay attention to anyone else. Lavendar and Seamus are just as bad. Cho and Roger sent me word they were getting married. Percy and Penelope are expecting a baby. Bill and Fleur are moving to France to live with her parents for a while. I mean, it doesn't seem right when the war ended four months ago. The Dursley's, no matter how terrible, were murdered by Death Eater's. Hagrid was tortured. Neville is in Saint Mungo's along with his parents. Luna and Tonks are badly injured and it's possible neither of them are going to heal any time soon. Oliver's missing, presumed dead. Fred and George haven't sent any word either. Let's not forget the fact that most of Slytherin is in Azkaban and that Professor Snape is in a coma. Don't these people _see_ that?"

Draco placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Because they're moving on with their lives. They haven't forgotten what's happened. I don't think anyone could. They're keeping themselves sane. It's harder for us because we had more emotional ties to the war then they did. Either you can live in the past or you can continue life as it once was. I know that you've changed. I have as well. It's going to be difficult to find someone that can replace Blaise, especially considering I'm a perverted little fairy and the majority of Hogwart's is full of straight blokes." Harry smiled crookedly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try."

"You're right, Malfoy. I'll consider what you've said."

Draco stood, offering his hand to Harry for the second time. Harry, understanding Draco's motive, reached forward and clasped their hands together. "You just sold your soul to the devil, you know. This doesn't mean we're friends. that we both need."

"I agree." Harry withdrew his hand from Draco's, momentarily missing the warmth that flooded through him upon the contact. "We should get inside. We have classes tomorrow and I really don't want to show up half asleep," Harry said as the pair made their way from the Forbidden Forest.

From Draco's hand, a four-leaf clover fluttered to the ground...

XXX

Five pages. I'm proud of myself.

Thank you to my reviewers: **Mistal the Poisoned One, goody2sho **don't I recognize you from another story? hee hee. **ShiTiger, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, bri, Curious Dreamweaver **Angst will dominate this entire story**, Argaildax, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, Sarkywoman, ozumasgirl**


End file.
